


caramel

by Fuusuke



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuusuke/pseuds/Fuusuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "MCU: Natasha/Wanda - caramel".</p>
            </blockquote>





	caramel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "[MCU: Natasha/Wanda - caramel](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html?thread=4969322#t4969322)" at [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com)@LJ.

To everybody's surprise, it's Natasha who makes the most use out of the small but well furnished kitchen the new Avengers headquarters provide for personal use. She spends a lot of free time trying out new recipes, and in the past week she's devoted herself to all sort of sweets.

Today she's making caramel candies, and Wanda has been appointed official taster.

"Sweets for the sweet." Natasha lifts a candy to Wanda's open lips, and the girl eagerly bites it, almost immediately letting out a small pleased moan.

Natasha can't help a smirk. "Looks like today's experiment was a success."


End file.
